


Butterflies.

by sleepieboi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Little Dialogue, M/M, Post-Timeskip, but it's more than a fling, but it's very brief like only one or two sentences, like my other fic i wrote this in the middle of the night, oihina's brazil fling, rip my sleep schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepieboi/pseuds/sleepieboi
Summary: In junior high, Hinata never really thought much about romance.In his first year of high school, Hinata realized that maybe it wasn't romance that he wasn't interested in.Oikawa was handsome, but somehow not in the way Suga or Daichi was. Suga and Daichi were bwah and gah, but Oikawa's pretty was thump thump thump like a heart beating a million miles a minute. Suga and Daichi were admiration, they were just so cool! But, Oikawa was butterflies.And also a jerk.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this fic when haikyuu ended and picked it up again pretty recently (because i wanted to do something to make me feel better after finishing banana fish lol). 
> 
> i think oikawa and hinata's relationship is very interesting and i've always liked their dynamic since i started haikyuu back in 2015. they ended up being very similar, i think, despite all their differences. i'm glad they're close canonically.

In junior high, Hinata never really thought much about romance. After watching the Little Giant play, volleyball had been his biggest priority and rooted itself deeply into his brain. Sometimes his friends would brush against the topic like when Izumi's face turned into a strawberry when a girl held his hand or when Kouji would mention something that one of the girls on the girl's soccer team had done during joint practice. Hinata would listen to them gush indulgently, very amused by their flustered states, but that was it. 

In his first year of high school, Hinata realized that maybe it wasn't romance that he wasn't interested in. 

The first time he was introduced to his teammates Hinata wasn't fixed on appearances, too focused on fighting with Kageyama. It didn't register how attractive he found some of the other club members until after the 3v3 match. 

Maybe it was because of how mature the third years had seemed? But seriously, there was something gorgeous about Sugawara's eyes and lips, and something alluring about his captain's biceps and thighs. Thankfully, Hinata bounced around too much for anyone to even consider the fact that his mind was wandering away from volleyball.

A little while after, Hinata had another revelation in the form of Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa was handsome, but somehow not in the way Suga or Daichi was. Suga and Daichi were bwah and gah, but Oikawa's pretty was thump thump thump like a heart beating a million miles a minute. Suga and Daichi were admiration, they were just so cool! But, Oikawa was butterflies. 

"He's also twisted, really twisted. More than Tsukishima."

And okay, maybe Hinata could agree with that. And maybe Hinata wished the butterflies would migrate somewhere else, because yeah the Grand King was kind of a jerk. But damn, if he wasn't a pretty jerk who had a killer serve who had really gorgeous brown eyes that Hinata doesn't think he'd mind staring into who way too easily flustered Hinata by giving him a (possibly) genuine compliment. 

When Karasuno lost to Seijoh, the butterflies quieted for a small moment before returning full force later. 

When Karasuno beat Seijoh, the butterflies quieted again and remained hushed.

When Karasuno lost against Kamomedai the butterflies had been silent for a while and by the time the third years graduated they were gone. All that was left were tear streaks and determination to improve.

At the start of Hinata's second year, Hinata sent Kenma a text asking if they could call each other. He and Kenma talk a lot, usually through text because Kenma really hates phone calls, and Hinata would consider him his closest confidant. Hinata respected his friend's boundaries the best he could, and wouldn't ever push him to do something he didn't want to do. He knew he was a lot to handle and could be pretty overwhelming. However, it was always easier for him when he was able to ramble out loud. To let all of his anxieties and insecurities flow out of him like an unruly river before he exploded.

Hinata was very grateful when Kenma agreed. Hinata was also grateful when Kenma listened attentively and accepted him wholeheartedly. When Hinata choked on his words, unsure of how to articulate his feelings out loud for the first time, Kenma soothed him and offered support. 

Kenma is the best. 

A little later, Hinata sat down with his team and with a deep breath said that he was gay. There were tears and threats of violence against anyone who treated him differently from Nishinoya and Tanaka, smiles, and shoulder pats from Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita. There were encouragement and support from Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Tsukishima (although Kageyama and Tsukishima's form of support had been a lot more stunted than Yamaguchi's). And finally, there had been a very tight hug from Yachi and a whispered "me too" shared only between the two of them.

In Hinata's third and final year, Hinata got a boyfriend. They didn't last long. His boyfriend had originally been enthralled by Hinata's capabilities in volleyball, having improved to the point where he could confidently stand as his team's ace, but that enthrallment eventually dissolved into irritation. He had been upset by how much of Hinata's life revolved around volleyball and had been appalled when Hinata still held onto that silly dream of traveling to Brazil he came up with his second year instead of wanting to stay in Japan with him. The inevitable breakup had, in the end, been a mutual agreement.

x

Hinata Shouyou is aware that he is a little selfish, but he doesn't think it's a bad thing. He knows what he wants and he'll do anything to get to it. No matter how degraded, embarrassed, lonely, or depressed it made him feel. Hinata stood by this when he flew away from everything he ever knew to go to Brazil. 

Yet, when he finally got there and time passed he decided he wasn't too sure of himself anymore. His entire life was built around doing what he felt was best to improve, but he had never felt more alone and uncertain as he did now. 

His friends and family were across the world in a completely different timezone. Not to mention that the people he used to see every single day were now busy every single day instead. 

His delivery job sucked because while he was used to biking miles on end he wasn't used to speaking Portuguese. He could read it and write it well enough, but speaking it to the customers made his brain twist and mouth fumble. And don't even get him started on having to figure out directions.

His roommate hated him. Okay, maybe Pedro hadn’t hated him but Hinata had been sure he didn't like him either. They didn't ever talk unless one of them asked if the other needed anything from the grocery store and Pedro mostly stayed confined in his room doing who knows what. 

But it was fine. Completely and utterly okay. Because in the end, this is what Hinata wanted! And he had volleyball! He got a chance to relearn his favorite thing! Even if everything else wasn't as great as he was hoping. He got to play and learn and improve. 

He couldn’t let himself get impatient. 

Still, when Hinata is alone in his room staring at the bland cream ceiling he couldn't help but feel homesick. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was a little too selfish, a little too impulsive this time.

x

The day Hinata met Oikawa again had started pretty terribly. The day started with the beach. Hinata had been painstakingly hopping around the sand in the burning hot sun. He was used to jumping back and forth a court but the sand was unforgiving. It grabbed his ankles refusing to allow him to easily move. 

He and his current partner lost every game they played. 

Then Hinata got lost doing his delivery job and when he finally found where he was supposed to go he got yelled at for taking too long. But, it would get better. He just had to be patient. Or it might get better if Hinata hadn’t lost his wallet. The wallet Natsu had bought him. The only real physical reminder he had of his sister with him. 

It was okay, maybe he would go talk to Pedro and see if they could eat together. Other people’s company always helped him when he was in a rut and so what if he and Pedro weren’t super close? They had two whole years for them to become friends. 

“Pedro, dinner. Want to eat together?” There wasn’t a response. 

So, Hinata fell back on volleyball like he always did when he was sad. If nothing else was going to go right for him he could always count on slamming all of his feelings into a volleyball. He wasn’t going to allow himself to sit in a corner in his unlit room and cry. He rode down to the beach and joined some nice group’s game. As he played, the stress of the day seemed to slowly melt away. A smile stretched across his face. The sand was strict but very kind. 

Hinata watched a little mesmerized as one of the men slammed the volleyball into the sand. He cheered for him, hands raised in the air. Yes, this was exactly what he needed after today. No stress about tournaments, or getting food delivered on time, or roommates that may or may not hate him. Just pure love for a sport that won’t ever let him mope for too long. And then, in that exact moment as Hinata was thinking that volleyball was truly, in the end, the love of his life Oikawa Tooru turned up. 

“Is this real life?”

“The Grand King?!”

The two of them went to go eat. They talked together for some time about where they started and how they both got to how far they’ve gotten. Then they played volleyball together. As the two spent more time together a slightly familiar feeling bubbled in Hinata’s stomach. When Oikawa set for him the first time the slightly familiar feeling registered. The butterflies returned. Those aggressive flutters that Hinata hasn’t felt since his first year of high school were coming back full force. 

They spent some more time together after the “Buy Me Beer” brothers left continuing to walk and talk. In high school, Hinata never expected he’d be able to get this close to Oikawa. He was still handsome and still kind of a jerk, but after everything that happened something familiar was relieving. Hinata thought that maybe Oikawa felt the same way. They agreed to play together again before Oikawa had to return to Argentina before parting ways.

“Welcome back,” Pedro muttered when Hinata had returned home. Hinata glanced his way surprised that the other spoke up. His eyes widened when he caught what Pedro was reading. Without thinking twice Hinata shot to his room shuffling through his stuff to find a certain book. Cheering at his success he ran back to Pedro and sat across from him.

“Who do you like?” Hinata asked excitedly. “I like Zoro!” 

Pedro’s eyes widened with a gasp. His hand flew to his chin. His face turned conflicted. He went on a small rant unsure how to pick his favorite out of all the characters in One Piece. Hinata’s eyes brightened. Pedro was like Kenma. He smiled. Being patient worked out.

To Hinata, the sudden arrival of Oikawa almost seemed to be the start of his happiness in Brazil. The butterflies seemed to be back for good.

Hinata and Oikawa continued to meet up and spend time together whenever both of them were free while Oikawa was in Brazil. They continued to go out for food and continued to play volleyball as a team on the beach. They talked as if they had been friends for years, their personalities clicking well with one another. 

On the day before Oikawa had to return to Argentina, Oikawa invited Hinata to his hotel room so they could drink and talk while Oikawa packed. Their conversation started similarly to the ones they’ve had these past few days until eventually the topic of high school came up. 

“I thought you were terrifying…”

“No way, me?”

“Don’t act all innocent. Don’t you remember that time you and Iwaizumi threatened me outside of a bathroom?”

“It was not a threat. We were being friendly to our competition.”

Hinata snorted. If that was friendly he couldn’t fathom being the enemy of one Oikawa Tooru.

“But, I guess the first time I met you, at that practice match, I thought you were pretty attractive despite the fact you were a major jerk,” Hinata said softly, looking away from the older man.

Oikawa’s hands stilled, clenched around the shirt he was about to stuff in his suitcase. His head tilted to Hinata, their eyes meeting. 

“Did you now?”

“Maybe.”

“Am I still attractive to you now?”

“...Maybe.” 

Oikawa hummed and returned to packing. Hinata took a long sip of his drink. 

When Oikawa finally finished packing he sat down next to Hinata on the hotel bed. Hinata stared into his glass at his reflection, cheeks still red from his earlier confession. Their knees bumped against each other when Oikawa scooted closer.

“In high school, you were a cute kid, who frankly pissed me off, but I kind of just saw you as that, a kid. Y’know?”

Hinata nodded, still not looking up from his glass. Oikawa sighed before continuing. 

“You had a lot of natural talent. I mean you couldn’t receive for shit but you were fast. The first time I saw you spike one of Tobio’s lame sets was mind-blowing. Seeing you now…,” Oikawa trailed off.

Finally, Hinata’s eyes lifted, meeting Oikawa’s. He raised an eyebrow and waited for the other to finish.

“Seeing you now, you’ve really grown up Shouyou.” 

They continued to stare at one another. Neither looking away from even a second. Oikawa leaned a little closer taking notice of the small golden fleck in Hinata’s eyes. Hinata leaned in too, mesmerized by the deep and warm browns in Oikawa’s own eyes. 

They continued leaning into one another, slowly as to make sure the other had time to back up if they wished, and met in the middle. Their lips locked in a gentle embrace. Gentle turned to rough and warm. Oikawa pushed the other down into the bed, neither pulling far away from the embrace. 

Kissing turned into an overwhelming more. 

When Hinata returned to his and Pedro’s apartment after telling Oikawa goodbye he flopped onto his bed and pressed his face into his pillow hiding his wide blissed grin from the world.

_Ding!_

He rushed to grab his phone. Squinting at the sudden brightness he read the text.

**“I can’t wait to see you again, Shou. I had a good time.”**

Hinata’s face erupted with blush, the slight burn engulfing him from the bottom of his neck to the tips of his ears. He replied to the best of his flustered capabilities. His mind mushy with affection.

The butterflies were gone. Not like they had been before. No, the butterflies felt like they had been finally been freed.

(If Kenma woke up to a slew of gibberish and exclamation mark filled texts well really that’s no one’s business.)

Their lives become somewhat of a routine visiting the other whenever they could. They eventually got into their first major fight when that routine had to be broken.

“It was always my plan to return to Japan, Tooru. You and I both knew this!”

“I thought that maybe things had changed when we decided to pursue a relationship, Shouyou!”

“You’re such a hypocrite!” 

The fight took Hinata back to his last year of high school. He felt horrible. He didn’t want to lose Oikawa to this. To something they both craved. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. Why should he have to pull back when Oikawa was probably the only one who could understand what Hinata had been working so hard for. The only other person Hinata knew that was ambitious enough to leave everything he has ever known to improve.

They had both continued yelling at one another. 

Eventually, they both ran oit of steam.

Not meeting Oikawa’s gaze, Hinata leaned on his shoulder. 

“I know it’ll be hard, and we need to talk more once we calm down but…” he paused. “I really want this to work, Tooru. I want us to work.”

x

When Hinata joined the MSBY team he was excited and very happy he already knew three of his new teammates. He was especially happy to know Bokuto had ended up on the same team as him. (When Bokuto saw Hinata in the gym the first time, the older had shot across to him and scooped Hinata into the tightest spinning hug possibly imaginable.) 

He laughed at Atsumu’s dumb jokes and petty attitude. He helped Sakusa clean and took extra care to respect his boundaries. He bounced around with Bokuto both eccentric and happy to wrestle around with one another. It was similar to the family he had back at Karasuno in a way, and yet so very different. 

And, when he returned home. Hinata would wait patiently, or as patiently as he could until it was time to facetime a certain someone all the way in Argentina.

“Good job kicking Tobio’s ass, Shou.”

x

The two weren’t not comfortable with telling their friends about their relationship, but they also didn’t flaunt it to those who didn’t ask about it. Not many asked about it. Kenma and Yachi knew many of the details from the start back in high school to now, as Hinata’s closest confidants. And all of the volleyball members at Seijoh who had been in Oikawa’s year made sure to poke fun at their former captain as much as they were able. This included Iwaizumi, the athletic trainer for Japan’s Olympic team.

The team Hinata was currently a part of.

The team Oikawa was going to face next.

Iwaizumi made sure to pull the two aside before the day of the game. He glared at both of them sternly. 

“You two better behave yourselves tomorrow. I know you both haven’t seen each other in a while, but you better not pull anything on international television.” 

“Yessir, Iwa!” Oikawa shouted, with that grin the Iwaizumi hated. The grin that meant Oikawa was in fact going to pull something on international television and Iwaizumi had no way of stopping him.

“Y-yeah,” Hinata responded, with that smile that Iwaizumi could only feel pity for. That smile  
meant that Hinata was very aware that Oikawa was going to do something and he also had no way of stopping him. 

Iwaizumi patted his back. Hopefully whatever Oikawa did wasn’t going to break too many people.

What Oikawa ended up doing did in fact break many people including people on both the Japanese and Argentinian teams, mostly everyone who knew Oikawa and Hinata in high school, and just generally everyone watching the match. 

The game had been going normally and when the Argentinian team won that should’ve been the end of it. The members of each team were shaking one another's hands with tired smiles being shared. When Oikawa’s hand met Hinata’s both men paused. 

“You did pretty well out there Grand King.”

“Then shouldn’t I get a reward?”

“An Olympic medal isn’t enough for you?”

“No way.” 

Before anyone could even register what was happening Oikawa stepped under the net and captured Hinata’s lips in a kiss in one swoop. Ignoring the confusion around them, Hinata returned the kiss.

“What!?”

The sudden shout broke them apart and they both glanced over to where the scream came from. 

“Oops. Sorry, Tobio. Next time you should turn around. It’s rude to stare,” Oikawa snickered. Kageyama had looked so appalled, maybe even traumatized. The rest of Japan’s team wasn’t much better. Atsumu had been gaping like a fish, Ushijima had a look of pure and utter confusion on his usually stoic face, and Yaku, poor Yaku, had the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. 

“God damnit Oikawa, what the hell did I say about not doing anything on TV?”

Oikawa chuckled nervously and kissed Hinata’s cheek before turning and running away from the angry Iwaizumi that began to chase him ready to whack him into the sky. 

“Hinata… what the fuck?” Kageyama asked slowly, eyes wide.

Hinata turned to the still processing Kageyama before bursting out into high pitched giggles. 

(When a few years later Oikawa got on his knee and asked Hinata to marry him after Hinata beat him in a volleyball game no one was terribly surprised.)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was loosely inspired by my own journey of figuring out my sexuality. i remember back in middle school, the first time i realize i wasn't straight was when i met this really pretty girl who sat next to me on the bus. i don't think i quite had a crush on her and we didn't really talk, but i really admired her. she was gorgeous and had a very nice laugh.
> 
> when i moved to where i live now, i had my first actual crush it was very different yet somehow the same as the girl on the bus. they were both beautiful, but my feelings for them were different in a way i can't really explain y'know? 
> 
> i kinda pushed that onto hinata in this fic,,, oops. sorry shou.


End file.
